


the window of existence

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discussion of Children, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flash Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to talk about things in the dark of night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: micro-fiction





	the window of existence

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this flashfic is from [The night is full of holes](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/17340/auto/0/0/Hasso-Krull/The-night-is-full-of-holes) by Hasso Krull, translated by Brandon Lussier.
> 
> You can find the podfic page with multiple formats on [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-window-of-existence-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming).

* * *

Harry’s not sure what wakes him, just that he opens his eyes to the blank darkness of the hours after midnight. He lies there for a moment, the air hanging still around him, equally hushed. Draco is warm at his side in the crumpled sheets, breathing.

Harry’s just about to roll over and sink back into sleep when Draco stirs. The measured rhythm of his inhales and exhales stutters. Harry can feel the breath tickling his cheek as he turns to face Draco instead. He’s startled to see Draco’s eyes are open, grey in the shadows.

“Draco?” Harry murmurs. He reaches out and rests his palm on Draco’s arm where the sleeve of his pyjama top has crumpled up to bare a sliver of skin. It’s cold.

Draco shivers and pulls Harry closer. “I had a dream,” he says, voice hoarse, but doesn’t elaborate. Harry nods, humming in encouragement.

“Do you—?” he starts, but Draco continues.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he says. His exhale, when it comes, sounds like a sigh. Harry curls his fingers, holding Draco close. There’s no clock in their room, but at times like these, he remembers watching the second hand slowly ticking the seconds, minutes, hours away. Draco stirs again, hair brushing Harry’s cheek.

“Did you know that most babies are born at night?” he asks. Harry, surprised at the non sequitur, doesn’t reply, and Draco continues. “I was born at night,” he says. Around them, the still darkness waits, resting on its haunches.

“I’m not sure when I was born,” Harry says, thinking. He’s never really thought about it before, but the realisation is disconcerting.

The moon is new tonight, only the faint light of the stars softening the night sky. Harry lies in bed, curled up around Draco, and doesn’t count them.

“I’ve been talking to Luna,” Draco says, and turns to press his face into Harry’s neck. “I think I’m ready now.”

Harry’s breath hitches as he waits.

“Let’s find a surrogate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [drarry discord](https://poxei.tumblr.com/post/633399975146094592) drawble challenge for October 2020. The prompt was _in the dark of night_.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
